


Found Family

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Mom Eda, Spoilers, Spoilers for YBOS, based off a tweet from Wisdom, let Luz sleep challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR YOUNG BLOOD, OLD SOULSAfter escaping from the Emperor, Luz is exhausted. Eda is a good mom, and carries her adopted kid (and King) up to bed.Based off a tweet from Wisdom
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 272





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> *Marcy Wu voice* I love the found family trope
> 
> That certainly was a finale! Here’s hoping that we as a fandom can use the hiatus to make lots of awesome content and come up with all kinds of crazy theories.
> 
> This fic is based off of a great tweet from Wisdom, which you can see by clicking the link. Many thanks to him for the inspiration!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/lgbtlumity/status/1299574276652138497

Gathered outside the Owl House, watching light glyphs float into the sky and vanish into the stars, it occurred to Luz that she hadn’t slept since before Eda was captured. The walk home from the Emperor’s castle had taken her all night, and the sun had been rising by the time she arrived, Lilith’s smug smile and Eda’s last words still taunting her. Sleep- even for a minute- had been unthinkable.

But now, with her mentor here and safe, no longer held prisoner as the Owl Beast? With the burden of her curse lessened, and none of them injured? The last few days were finally starting to catch up with her, weighing down her limbs and blurring her vision. She yawned, feeling the exhaustion deep in her bones, and was seriously tempted to lay down and fall asleep right there in the dirt. Eda seemed to take notice, looking down at her in concern.

“Hey, everything okay there, kid?” She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t look too good.”

Luz failed to hold in another yawn. “I’m fine, just tired. I think I’ll head to bed.”

Eda nodded. “Do it. You’ve been through a lot today, and if I know you, you probably didn’t sleep too much last night either.” She poked her in the side, and Luz laughed.

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said, but her head was weirdly fuzzy when she tried to take a step, like her brain had turned into cotton balls. She couldn’t quite get her foot off the ground, and ended up swaying in place, eyes half-closed as she tried to gather her thoughts together enough to move.

Eda looked at her, falling asleep where she stood, and shook her head fondly. 

“I gotta do everything around here, huh?” She said in mock exasperation. Reaching down, she scooped up Luz easily, holding her close on instinct. Once she had her grip, a tightness in her chest that she hadn’t even realized was there eased, satiated by the solid weight of her kid in her arms, warm and alive. If nothing else, these last few terrible days had given her perspective on just how much she cared about the reckless, lovable human who had come running through a portal only a month ago. 

Had it really been a month? It felt like years ago and yesterday at the same time.

Before Eda could get sucked into reminiscing any more, she felt familiar claws digging into her ankles as a tail brushed against her leg.

“Me too! Me too!” King demanded, climbing up her leg with practiced speed and planting himself on top of Luz, who by then was solidly unconscious. He snuggled up under her chin, making tiny squeaking noises as he did so, before curling up in a little circle and closing his eyes. Eda smiled at the sight. For all his big talk, King really did have a soft heart.

Leaving Lilith to stand alone under the dark sky, she turned back and started towards the Owl House, her sleeping family in her arms, greeting an excited Hooty at the door before starting up the stairs.

The climb was more of a struggle than she had thought it would be. Besides the added weight she was carrying, her body was complaining more than it usually did, arms aching and legs trembling underneath her by the time she reached the top. Whether a lingering effect of the curse or her own exhaustion, she couldn’t be sure. 

Despite that, she was able to make it to Luz’s room and set her down gently on top of her open sleeping bag, careful not to wake her up. After watching her for a moment, not content to simply leave her there, she grabbed the flap that lay crumpled at the bottom and gently pulled it up around Luz, tucking her in as best she could. The action disturbed King, but he didn’t say anything, only grumbling slightly as he made his way to the foot of the makeshift bed and kneaded it with his paws before curling up once again.

Eda patted him on the head as she straightened up and took a long look at the two of them, still and small. A young human and a tiny demon. Completely unintimidating to look at, barely a recognizable threat to anyone, and yet they had faced Emperor Belos and survived. They had raced to her rescue that day like the couple of idiots they were, with only a witches’ wool cape and a stupid, impossible plan, risking their own lives in the process, all because they  _ cared.  _ Because they were her family.

Eda didn’t bother trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss first to Luz’s forehead, and then King’s. They may have been idiots, but by the Titan, they were  _ her  _ idiots.


End file.
